Our Own Little Valentine
by HighSchoolMusicalForever
Summary: Troyella! Troy and Gabriella live two different lives. In one, he is a basketball coach and she is a wedding planner. In the other, they are the hottest couple in Hollywood. What happens when Gabriella gets pregnant and their secret gets out? Rest inside
1. Sweet Dreams, Sweetheart

**I really have to go update my other stories, but since Valentine's Day is coming up, I decided to write this story. Troyella! Not based off anyone else's stories, but I decided that Gabriella is a wedding planner and Troy is a basketball coach…but what about the other sides of them? They live in two worlds- as Troy and Gabriella Bolton, then as Micah and Isabella Childers: the hottest couple in Hollywood …but what happens when Gabriella gets pregnant and their secret is let out? Their baby is born on Valentine's Day! Tell me if it's cute enough to move on with it…it's kinda based off of the theme of Hannah Montana…living two lives!**

Introduction: Sweet Dreams, Sweetheart

"Troy, come here! I need you for a minute!" Gabriella called out to her husband of three years.

She heard Troy's footsteps coming up the stairs. He walked into their bedroom, only to find his wife lying on their bed.

"Do you need something?" he asked her. She smiled at him. He got a strange look on his face. "You don't really need anything, do you?"

She gave him a seductive smile. "No. I just want you to come to bed."

"Sweetheart, you know I have a game tonight."

"Can't the game wait a little while?"

"It can't. The Wildcats need me."

"Sure they do. They don't need you as much as I do, though."

"Baby, I'll be home at ten, I promise."

"Okay, I'll be waiting for you," she said, smiling at him. He leaned down and gave her a kiss.

He grabbed his bag, and Gabriella stood up and followed him downstairs. "And while you're gone, I'm baking cookies," she said simply.

"Save me some," he said, kissing her again before running out the door. She put some popcorn in the microwave and made cookie mix. She placed the cookies in the oven and sat on the couch with her popcorn and watched her favorite movie.

When the cookies were done, she took them out of the oven and decorated them. On one, she wrote in pink frosting, 'I love you, Troy' and sat it aside. The others, she put away.

Finally, at about nine-thirty, she went up and put on her sexiest lingerie. It was pink and see-through. She put her white terrycloth bathrobe on and hopped into their bed. She heard Troy come in and up the stairs.

She stood on her knees and took off her robe. Troy came into the room. "Wow," he said at the sight of his wife on their bed with her pink outfit on. She grabbed him and pulled him towards the bed, kissing him passionately as she pulled his shirt off.

About an hour later, before they fell asleep for the night, Troy looked at her. "Sweet dreams, Sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you, too, Troy. Goodnight."

And with that, they fell asleep, with Troy's arms around her and her head resting on his chest.

**I hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think…reviews make me happy! **


	2. Young Hot Hollywood

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's another chapter for ya! At the beginning of this chapter, Troy and Gabriella are known as Micah and Isabella, so please don't think I'm making up more characters…they will be Micah/Troy and Isabella/Gabriella the first time their names are used!**

Chapter One: Young Hot Hollywood

"_Micah Childers…hot movie star and singer. Isabella Childers…television star and singer. Micah and Isabella Childers…Hollywood's hottest musical couple. Together, they could do anything…Micah and Isabella: Young Hot Hollywood, series premiere tonight at eight pm Eastern Time right here on MTV."_

Micah/Troy looked down at Isabella/Gabriella and smiled at her. Their commercial was pretty good. It was a commercial for their new reality series. They were on MTV's TRL promoting the show, and Damien Fahey was asking them questions.

"About this new reality show…what's going on here?"

"It's basically Newlyweds with a twist. We're kind of aiming for the younger crowd. Now that Newlyweds has been done for awhile, they asked us if we wanted to do our own little continuation of. Actually, it's more of a mix between Newlyweds and The Ashlee Simpson Show. It's just us recording music and stuff. Be sure to check it out tonight," Isabella said.

"We will, and thanks for stopping by the studio and letting us in on it," Damien said.

"Thank you guys for being the best audience we've seen since the AMA's last year. You really inspire us to work harder. In fact, our new album just dropped about two weeks ago, and we've sold almost two million copies. We couldn't do this without our fans," Micah added.

The crowd cheered again.

"Okay, we're going to take a quick break, right after today's number three request. Here's Ashlee Simpson with "Do It Right". Also when we come back, we'll be speaking with Miss Jessica Simpson about that special someone in her life…"

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM (Back to Troy and Gabriella)

Later that evening, Troy and Gabriella sat on their bed at the W Times Square, watching Young Hot Hollywood. They were laughing at themselves and eating take-out Chinese.

Just then, Gabriella ran to the bathroom, feeling sick. She couldn't help but wonder…maybe she was pregnant. Her period was getting close to being two weeks late, and she felt nauseous every time she ate.

She heard Troy come in behind her and looked up at him. "Troy, I think I might be p-pregnant."

"Pregnant?"

"Yeah, you know, as in a baby," she said.

"Did you go to the doctor?"

"No, but I have a home pregnancy test in my bag next to the bed. Can you get it for me?"

He retrieved the bag and handed it to her. She took the test and waited for fifteen minutes, just as the box instructed her to do. She looked down at the results and went out to look at Troy.

"Well?" he asked her.

"Troy, it says…"

**Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I have to get off my computer to eat now, and so I decided to end it here! The next chapter will be up soon, and I promise it will be longer! Please review, and thanks for reading! **


	3. Holiday In The Sun Part One

**I have been informed that I need to give a little background check on Micah and Isabella…They do have other…"costumes", if you can call them that...when Troy dresses up as Micah, he wears a sandy blonde "wig" (looks like his own hair, only a different color) and Gabriella wears a beautiful brownish-red wig with some streaks of strawberry blonde in it (looks like my hair, only I'm not sure how to explain the colors- there is more blonde in mine and it makes me look like a candy bar!) Not really that much of a change, but that's about all I could come up with…sorry! I hope you like this chapter! I also hope I don't get interrupted by the four children I am helping baby-sit…They're little angels, though (Well, most of the time, when they mind…) **

**I also forgot the disclaimers: I don't own the characters (unless you count Micah and Isabella- I do own them), High School Musical, MTV, TRL or even the chapter title (It's a Mary Kate and Ashley movie). I also own the baby when it comes! Thanks!**

_Last time on Our Own Little Valentine: _

_Just then, Gabriella ran to the bathroom, feeling sick. She couldn't help but wonder…maybe she was pregnant. Her period was getting close to being two weeks late, and she felt nauseous every time she ate._

_She heard Troy come in behind her and looked up at him. "Troy, I think I might be p-pregnant."_

"_Pregnant?"_

"_Yeah, you know, as in a baby," she said._

"_Did you go to the doctor?"_

"_No, but I have a home pregnancy test in my bag next to the bed. Can you get it for me?"_

_He retrieved the bag and handed it to her. She took the test and waited for fifteen minutes, just as the box instructed her to do. She looked down at the results and went out to look at Troy._

"_Well?" he asked her._

"_Troy, it says…"_

Chapter Two: Holiday In The Sun Part One

"…It says that I'm pregnant," she said, trying to stay calm.

"Well, that could be good…I guess…unless you're thinking what I'm thinking…"

"Troy, what about Micah and Isabella? What are we gonna tell everyone? Everyone will find out that we double as popstars and then they won't like us anymore."

"Gabriella…"

"I'm sorry, Troy. I should be happy…I just don't want everyone to find out like this."

"Can't we just tell them that Micah and Isabella are having a baby at the same time we are?"

"Troy, we look just like them- in fact, we _are_ them. We can't just tell our friends that…besides, they'd suspect something."

"We'll figure something out, we always do."

"But Troy, we've never had a baby before," Gabriella replied, letting it sink in. She was pregnant. She was going to be a mother. She was afraid. What if she wasn't good enough? What if their baby didn't love her? What if…?

"Gabs, we'll be okay. We're gonna be parents!"

"Yeah," she smiled despite her fear.

"We're having a baby! Our own little baby, the baby that we created together," he continued.

"I know, and I'm happy, Troy, really I am…Oh my gosh, we have a plane to catch to Hawaii in an hour!" Gabriella exclaimed as she remembered their vacation with Chad, Taylor, Ryan and Sharpay.

Troy turned around so fast that he hit his head on the mirror lights above the bathroom sink. "Ow," he said quietly as Gabriella laughed hysterically.

"Troy, I didn't tell you to hurt yourself," she said, calming down, gathering her bag and gently grabbing her husband's hand. "I only said that we have to hurry."

She pulled him out of the bathroom and closed the door. She set her bag on the bed and stared to pack her extremely large suitcase. When she finished, she looked at Troy. "Just think, Troy. When the baby comes, we'll have even more suitcases!" she said excitedly.

He groaned. "Great. That's all I wanted," he mumbled.

She grinned and sat next to him. She kissed him passionately before saying, "You look silly when you get that look on your face. Not to mention sexy."

"Sexy, huh? Well, I guess I can live with that," he said dreamily. He kissed her back, but just as he started to pull her shirt up over her head, she pulled away.

"Not so fast, Mister Bolton. We have to get to JFK."

"The airport! Let's go," he said, grabbing all of their bags and heading to the checkout desk.

"Did you have a nice stay, Mr. and Mrs. Bolton?" the bellhop asked them, setting their bags in their taxi.

"Yes, we did. Thank you very much," Troy said, handing the guy a $50 bill. He helped his pregnant wife into the taxi and they were off.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

It was early the next morning, and Troy and Gabriella were stepping off the plane in Honolulu, Hawaii. They were greeted warmly by Chad and Taylor Danforth, who had been married for about a year. Soon, they saw Ryan Evans and Sharpay Evans- Baylor. Although Ryan and Sharpay were twins, Ryan was only there because Zeke was off on business for the week in London. He was a World-famous chef/baker, and was currently catering a wedding there. Sharpay had wanted her brother to come because she needed someone in her room with her just in case she went into labor early, since she was eight months pregnant with her and Zeke's first child.

Troy and Gabriella went with them and they checked into their suites, which were on the oceanfront. They could walk out from their bedrooms right onto the sandy beach. Finally alone, Troy pulled Gabriella onto their bed and began to kiss her. They were interrupted about an hour later when there was a knock on their door. Luckily they had only been making out, so they still had their clothes on.

Troy opened the door to find Chad and Taylor standing there in their swimsuits. "Aren't you coming to the beach with us? They have a surfing contest that I want to see," Chad said.

Troy just stood there, looking dumbfounded.

"Of course we'll come," a voice called from the bed. Chad looked around Troy and saw Gabriella lying on her back, breathing slowly. She looked like she might throw up at any moment. Sharpay and Ryan appeared in the doorway behind Chad and Taylor.

"Are you okay?" Taylor asked, pushing herself around Troy and running to her friend's side.

"I'm fine. Just a little jet lag is all. I get airsick, you know…" Gabriella babbled on and on.

"Well, it's pretty obvious, you guys," Sharpay said, rubbing her stomach.

Everyone turned to look at her. "What's obvious?" Chad asked.

"Ugh," she sighed before continuing. "She's pregnant."

Chad, Taylor and Ryan gasped as Troy and Gabriella's faces turned a deep shade of red. Gabriella chose that moment to throw up. Was it that obvious?

Just then, Taylor squealed in delight. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe!"

Gabi smiled at her best friend. "Thanks for breaking my eardrum, Tay. Why don't you break the baby's as well?"

Troy smiled as he watched his wife and Taylor hug each other. Then he pushed them out of the room so he and Gabi could get ready to spend the day at the beach.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

That afternoon, they went swimming at the calm part of the beach. Troy and Gabriella floated on a raft they had rented, while Sharpay waded in the shallow water with Ryan watching her every move. Chad and Taylor were the only ones attempting to learn how to surf. They were doing pretty well, until Gabriella decided that she was hungry and got moody.

"Troy, I'm hungry."

"Okay, what do you want?" He had learned from Zeke that he should always do what a pregnant woman said.

"I want a big steak… and French fries…and pink lemonade…and a waffle cone with chocolate ice cream…oh, and a fruit bowl."

"Are you sure you can eat all of that?" he asked uncertainly.

She glared at him. "Troy, I know what I want."

"Okay, let's go eat then," he said. They all walked to the resort's steakhouse and ordered their dinner.

After they ate, they went back to their suites, and Troy and Gabi got into their bed.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes, baby?"

"Do you think they'd be mad if we tell them?"

"No, of course not. I highly doubt they'd disown us," Troy replied.

"I guess we should tell them, then."

"We'll tell them tomorrow. But first, let's get some sleep," he said mischievously, turning off the lamp before leaning in to kiss her…

**To Be Continued…**

**I honestly tried to make it longer…please review!**


End file.
